7daystodiefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Альфа 15
Другие версии Эй выжившие! Мы только что выпустили стабильную версию Альфа 15. По кол-ву контента, это обновление одно из самых больших за всё время. Мы надеемся что вам всё понравится, а также как всегда ждём от вас отзывов и отчётов чтобы отловить все проблемы и баги. Это обновление имеет большие изменения framework, поэтому обязательно начинайте новую игру. Не пытайтесь использовать ваши старые сохранения. Также те у кого возникнут проблемы, используя Steam переустановите игру, также может помочь удаление профиля в игре. Далее вы можете ознакомится со всеми изменениями. РЕЛИЗНЫЙ СПИСОК ИЗМЕНЕНИЙ: Обновления мира Navezgane *New Distant Terrain feature renders terrain over 1 kilometer away. *Almost 2 square kilometers of new explorable space has been unlocked *New highly embellished height map with huge mountains in every biome *New giant desert canyon *Over 23 new locations have been added to Game most in both Navezgane and Random Gen **5 new unique Trader Settlements **Grand Ostrich Hotel **2 new roadside hotels **Football stadium (Navezgane Only) **Auto Parts Store **New hidden bomb shelter **Oil refinery **Funeral Home **Prison **Red Mesa Government Installation **Indian Cliff Dwellings (Navezgane Only) **Canyon gift shop and scenic overlook (Navezgane Only) **Buzz’s Bar **Strip CLub **Rock and Roll Club **Skate Park **Canyon Gold Mine (Navezgane Only) **New Trailer Park Случайная генерация мира 3.0 We’ve greatly improved random gen with many improvements and additions including: *New RG Distant Terrain *New road system that uses pathfinding for smoother transitions in height in all areas besides the hub entries. *Terrain generation is now in rwgmixer.xml: This allows for modification of the terrain *Biome generation is now also in rwgmixer.xml : This allows for modification of biomes *Hubcell data is generated and saved in the game’s save dir: This allows backward compatibility and prevents RWG from regenerating the hub each time it’s called when not cached. *Rwgmixer is saved to the game’s save dir: This ensures the same terrain generation and biome generation and prefab regardless of edits to the main file. *All new locations spawn except for the football stadium, canyon gift shop and canyon cliff dwellings. *We added a Random Gen Wolrd Previewer tool see the modding section below for more details. Журнал и система подсказок A new journal tip system has been added to the main in game menu signified by a pen icon. The system writes all old tips and has over 20 new conditionally based in-game tips that pop out with a right screen notification. Players can at their leisure read these tips on advanced gameplay system teaching players everything from gun assembly when finding their first gun to harvesting with the best tool after killing their first animal. Продавец и экономическая система We have added NPC traders to the game at 5 unique White River settlements signified by a White River Flag and a Traitor Joel’s sign. These Settlements and NPCs appear in both Navezgane and Random Gen Worlds. NPCs include Trader Joel, Trader Rekt, Trader Bob, Trader Hugh and Trader Jimmy. The settlements are 100% land protected, players cannot build near them and players will be teleported out when the traders are closed so they cannot be exploited as a night time safe haven. Traders announce over loudspeakers when they are open, closed and about to close. When they close they lock their gate and turn off their open sign. When they open they unlock their gate and turn on their open sign. It is wise to close the gate behind you so you don’t let the zombies follow you into a settlement. The in-game economy uses Duke coins and players can see how many they have in the upper right corner of their backpack. Traders will restock items periodically so check back often. They also have a secret stash category signified by a safe icon which offers special items based on your level and perks. Some items can only be bought or sold in bundles. Traders are open for business between dawn and dusk. Invest in the Barter skill and Secret the Stash perk to get better deals and see better items with traders. We also added a new ‘White River Citizen’ quest to find Trader Outposts. The Quest is received when completing the ‘Basics of Survival’ quest chain. Торговые автоматы There are three types of vending machines: beverage vending machines found at stores, rentable trader protected vending machines found at Trader Settlements, and player owned vending machines which can only be acquired through a Trader’s Secret Stash. All vending Machines use Duke Coins which can be found in the world or acquired through selling items to Traders. You can see how much money you have in the upper right of your inventory. NPCs can purchase from your rented vending machine so it’s wise to keep it well stocked and not mark up the items too high. If you buy your own vending machine it’s wise to put it in your land claim area as other players with effort can destroy them and steal your goods. Use these at your own risk as vending machine raiding ‘griefing’ will be possible. Note rented or player owned vending machines can be password shared if you want to let a friend use all of your vending machines functions. Система групповой орды во время Кровавой Луны We have added a partying system that groups players together into parties of one or more players within a minimum distance. These parties will now each get their own blood moon horde. Динамическая сложность во время Кровавой луны We have also added a Blood moon horde dynamic difficulty system. At runtime the game calculates the spawn game stage difficulty group for each party based on the criteria of number of players in the party, each player’s level in the party, each player’s current days survived ratio in the party and the hosts global difficulty setting. These things work together to output a game stage number or dynamic difficulty number for each party. Higher game stage numbers have harder enemies F.E. Game stage 10 might only have base female and crawler zombies while game stage 20 might spawn those plus Dogs and Feral Zombies. Higher game stages will also have higher spawn limits meaning more total spawned not more alive at once to keep the games framerate consistent. New players can join the game just before the first Blood moon and only get a game stage 1 horde if they’re the only party member. The plan is to use the dynamic difficulty system for static spawned and screamer hordes in A16. Улучшение фермерства We’ve improved the farming adding fertilizer and 5 new growable crops: Yucca, Mushrooms, Red Flowers, Aloe and Hops to make Beer. The soil can be improved and depending on it’s quality, grown crops will yield a greater harvest. Trees require regular dirt to grow to full size. Growing them in a desert or snow biome is less efficient. Химическая станция We’ve added a new craftable Chemistry Station where both old and new advanced chemical and compound recipes can now be crafted. While some critical recipes can still be crafted with a beaker on a campfire, crafting them in a chemistry station is faster and requires fewer resources. Advanced recipes are limited to the chemistry station. Station Searching Recipe searches now show recipes that can only be made at any station signified by a special icon on the right of the recipe bar. This allows players to find and learn about recipes they cannot make at their current station or backpack. Новые UMA Зомби We’ve expanded on our general UMA system to use it to make custom zombies with unique loot, health and some with unique behaviors or abilities into the general spawning, special locations and blood moon spawning. The system is used for our NPCs like Traders too and will be used for Bandits in upcoming updates. *Fallen Soldier Zombie (Found at Army and Government Installations. Notable loot includes firearms and military gear) *Hazmat Male and Female Zombies (Found at Army and Government Installations. Notable loot includes hazmat gear and technical supplies) *Zombie Biker (Found at bars. Notable loot includes biker clothing, melee weapons and minibike parts) *Zombie Stripper (Found at bars. Notable loot includes cash and drugs) *Utility Worker Zombie (Found at Utility and Factory locations. Notable loot includes mining helmets, metal resources, calipers and more) *Team Z Player Football Zombie (Found at Football Stadiums. Notable loot includes football helmets, Mega Crush energy drink, drugs, treasure maps and challenge quests) *Motivated Cheerleader Zombie (Found at Football Stadiums. Notable loot includes treasure maps and challenge quests) *Miner Zombie (Found at Utility and Factory locations. Notable loot includes mining equipment and dynamite) *Zombie Cowboy (Found at Old West ghost town locations. Notable loot includes cowboy gear, gun parts and complete weapons) *Zombie Farmer (Found near Barns and crops. Notable loot includes tools crops and seeds) *Skater Punk Zombie (Found in general spawns. Notable loot includes hoody, mechanical parts and quest notes.) *Hungry Female Zombie (Found in general spawns. General zombie loot.) *Walker Male Zombie (Found in general spawns. General zombie loot.) *Risen Woman Zombie (Found in general spawns. General zombie loot.) Опыт, изменение прокачки и навыков *The most notable difference is that you now gain level XP when killing zombies and animals. It will always be possible to reach level 200. *Weapon and armor skills will now increase faster. *Experience from action skills like mining is no longer capped when the skill reaches 100. It may not be much but you will always gain some XP while harvesting resources. *With a crafting skill of 100 you can craft Quality Level 500 items. *To get higher quality items you can use the combine feature of the workbench or go out and find better items in loot or on traders. *Before buying perks you can see which stats are going to be affected and what your base value for that stat currently is. *Concrete mix is now only crafted in a cement mixer. You may find cement mixers in the world now. *The Steel Smithing perk now has multiple (but pricey) levels where you can acquire recipes for items that are usually only found and harvested. Sign Creation System Players can craft, place and add custom text on small medium and large signs made of wood. Sizes are 1×1, 1×3 and 2×5. Локализация We now support 4 languages English, Spanish, French and German which can be set through your steam language selection Tab. In Steam Right click on 7 Days/properties/language select your language. Note: Some new or rectly changed text will only appear in English which will be updated in future releases. Достижения Steam We have added a ton of Steam achievements some of which are secret. Улучшение рудных жил и шахтёрства We have random underground mineral veins where you can find all the old ores plus new rare mineral deposits which can yield Diamonds, Gold, and Silver. These minerals can be sold at the Trader Stations. Улучшение Верстака We added a new combine items feature to the workbench where players can combine 2 similar items to produce one of better quality. We have also moved some advanced recipes exclusively to the workbench. Workbenches have been added to some locations like trader settlements and other areas. Workbenches can also be disassembled with a wrench. Рюкзак и сортировка ячеек We added a new backpack and loot container sorting system. Just click on the icon of your backpack and container and items will stack and sort properly. Новые рецепты There are over 80 new recipes including a Chemistry Station, Beer, Snowberry Juice, Player Made Signs, Draw Bridges, Garage Doors, Arrow Slits, Wooden and Metal Catwalks, Railings and Stairs and switchable lights. Note: Some recipes can only be crafted at the new Chemistry Station or improved Workbench and some are only unlocked by purchasing a related perk. *Adobe White Arrow Slit *Awning Red Corner Full *Awning Red Corner Inside *Awning Red Corner Round *Awning Red Corner Round Top *Awning Red Gable *Awning Red Pyramid *Burning Barrel *Ceiling Light (Switch) *Ceiling Light 02 (Switch) *Cobblestone Arrow Slit *Cobblestone Frame Full Corner *Cobblestone Frame Inside Corner *Cobblestone Frame Pillar 100 *Cobblestone Frame Pillar 50 *Cobblestone Frame Plate *Cobblestone Frame Pole *Cobblestone Frame Stairs *Cobblestone Frame Wedge *Cobblestone Frame Wedge Tip *Concrete Arrow Slit *Concrete Corner Round Top *Concrete Corner Round *Concrete Support *End Table *End Table Lamp *Flagstone Arrow Slit *Garage Door Metal *Industrial Light (Switch) *Metal Trussing Ramp *Porch Light (Switch) *Reinforced Double Drawbridge *Reinforced Drawbridge *Scrap Iron Arrow Slit *Scrap Iron Frame Wedge Tip *Street Light (Switch) *TV *TV Large, Left *TV Large, Right *Wood 1/2 Block *Wood Arrow Slit *Wood board stairs *Wood Board Stairs With Railing *Wood Catwalk *Wood Catwalk Corner *Wood Catwalk Wedge Corner Railing *Wood Catwalk With Railing *Wood Railing *Wood Wedge Tip *Mining Helmet *Beverage Cooler *Cooler *Lockers *Aloe Vera Seed *Chrysanthemum Seed *Hop Seed *Mushroom Spores (Seed) *Yucca Seed *Beer *Moldy Bread *Snowberry Juice *Candy Tin Can *Car Air Filter *Dirt Fragment *Electrical Parts *Electronic Components *Fertilizer *Flashlight *Hub Cap *Scrap Cable *Scrap Plastics *Snowball *Snowberry Extract *Spring *Sign ©old Beer *Wooden Sign 1x1m *Wooden Sign 3x1m *Wooden Sign 5x2m *Snow *Nailgun *Cooking Pot Mine *Scrap Log Spike Frame *Chemistry Station Новые предметы We have added many new items you can get by looting, harvesting or purchase from traders. *Nailgun Schematic *Tasting And Brewing *Black Baseball Cap *Black Cowboy Boots *Black Goth Boots *Black Goth Pants *Black Hooded Sweatshirt *Black Jacket *Black Leather Duster *Black Leather Hood *Black Press Boy Cap *Black Shades *Black Shorts *Black Skirt *Blue Baseball Cap *Blue Hooded Sweatshirt *Blue Press Boy Cap *Blue Shorts *Blue Skirt *Brown Baseball Cap *Brown Hooded Sweatshirt *Brown Press Boy Cap *Brown Shorts *Brown Skirt *College Jacket *Cowboy Boots *Green Baseball Cap *Green Hooded Sweatshirt *Green Press Boy Cap *Green Shorts *Green Skirt *Heavy Bandit Boots *Heavy Bandit Chest Armor *Heavy Bandit Gasmask *Heavy Bandit Gloves *Heavy Bandit Leg Armor *Overalls *Red Baseball Cap *Red Hooded Sweatshirt *Red Press Boy Cap *Red Shorts *Red Skirt *Running Shoes *Strong Glasses *White Football Jersey *White Hooded Sweatshirt *White Jacket *White Press Boy Cap *White Shorts *White Skirt *ZU Football Helmet *Aloe Vera Plant *Aloe Vera Seed *Chrysanthemum *Chrysanthemum Seed *Corn Plant Random (Harvestable) *Cotton *Goldenrod Flower *Hop Plant (Harvestable) *Hop Seed *Hops Flower *Mushroom Spores (Seed) *Snowberry *Snowberry Plant (Harvestable) *Yucca Seed *Mega Crush *Snowberry Juice *Yucca Cocktail *Dirt Fragment *Electrical Parts *Electronic Components *Fertilizer *Gold Nugget *Mechanical Parts *Old Cash *Raw Diamond *Raw Iron *Scrap Plastics *Silver Nugget *Snowball *Snowberry Extract *Steel Polish *Nailgun Frame *Nailgun Parts *Nailgun Receiver *Rechargeable Battery *Diamond Deposit *Gold Ore *Silver Ore Новые блоки для творческого режима We have also added many new block shapes for the creative builders to use. *Adobe White Arrow Slit *Arrow Slit *Awning Green Corner Round Top *Awning Red Corner Round Top *Awning Tan Corner Round Top *Bar Stool *Brick Corner Round Top *Ceiling Light (Switch) *Ceiling Light 02 (Switch) *Cobblestone Arrow Slit *Cobblestone Frame Full Corner *Cobblestone Frame Inside Corner *Cobblestone Frame Pillar 100 *Cobblestone Frame Pillar 50 *Cobblestone Frame Plate *Cobblestone Frame Pole *Cobblestone Frame Stairs *Cobblestone Frame Wedge *Cobblestone Frame Wedge Tip *Cobblestone Full Corner *Cobblestone Inside Corner *Cobblestone Pillar 100 *Cobblestone Pillar 50 *Cobblestone Plate *Cobblestone Pole *Cobblestone Wedge *Cobblestone Wedge Tip *Concrete Arrow Slit *Concrete Corner Round Top *Concrete Corner Round *Corrugated Metal Corner Round *Corrugated Metal Corner Round Top *Draw Bridge *Fertilized Farmland *Flagstone Arrow Slit *Forest Flower *Forest Grass Diagonal *Furnace Door, Open *Garage Door Metal *Garage Door Metal v2 *Green Drawer, Open *Green Rusty Metal Corner Round Top *Green Rusty Metal Wall Ramp *Hubcap (No Mine) *Industrial Light (Switch) *Loudspeaker *Metal Catwalk *Metal Catwalk Corner *Metal Catwalk Wedge Corner *Metal Catwalk Wedge Corner Railing *Metal Catwalk With Railing *Metal Railing *Metal Reinforced Wood Arrow Slit *Metal Sheet Random (POI) *Metal Stairs *Metal Stairs With Railing *Metal Trussing Ramp *Mobile Spotlight (POI) *Mortician’s Drawer, Open *Mushrooms (Harvestable) *Porch Light (Switch) *Red Metal Corner Round Top *Reinforced Concrete Arrow Slit *Reinforced Concrete Corner Round *Reinforced Concrete Corner Round Top *Reinforced Double Drawbridge *Reinforced Drawbridge *Reinforced Scrap Iron Arrow Slit *Reinforced Scrap Iron Wedge Tip *Reinforced Wood Arrow Slit *Reinforced Wood Metal Wedge Tip *Reinforced Wood Wedge Tip *Rusty Iron Corner Round *Rusty Iron Corner Round Top *Scrap Iron Arrow Slit *Scrap Iron Frame Wedge Tip *Scrap Iron Wedge Tip *Stainless Steel 1/2 Block *Stainless Steel 1/4 Block *Stainless Steel 1/8 Block *Stainless Steel Arrow Slit *Stainless Steel Block *Stainless Steel Corner Round *Stainless Steel Corner Round Top *Stainless Steel Full Corner *Stainless Steel Inside Corner *Stainless Steel Pillar 100 *Stainless Steel Pillar 50 *Stainless Steel Plate *Stainless Steel Plate Centered *Stainless Steel Pole *Stainless Steel Pyramid *Stainless Steel Ramp *Stainless Steel Ramp Corner *Stainless Steel Stairs *Stainless Steel Support *Stainless Steel Wedge *Stainless Steel Wedge Tip *Steel Arrow Slit *Steel Corner Round *Steel Corner Round Top *Street Light (Switch) *Trader Spawn Block *White Metal Corner Round Top *White River Flagpole *Wood Arrow Slit *Wood Board Stairs With Railing *Wood Catwalk *Wood Catwalk Corner *Wood Catwalk Wedge Corner *Wood Catwalk Wedge Corner Railing *Wood Catwalk With Railing *Wood Railing *Wood Shingles Corner Filler *Wood Shingles Ramp Corner *Furnace *Green Drawer *Mortician’s Drawer *Player Vending Machine *Vending Machine *Vending Machine Rental *Diamond Deposit *Gold Ore *Silver Ore *Cooking Pot Mine *Scrap Log Spike Frame *Chemistry Station Добавлено *Added: To optimize framerate and give players a chance to loot zombie corpses. We added a new system where ragdoll zombies turn into a lootable corpse approximately 45 seconds after death. *Added: water_emerge sounds and entry in sounds.xml *Added: Launcher on Windows, allows switching 32/64 bit engine as well as a few other options *Added: Wood and glass items can be scrapped *Added: Workstations can be disassembled with a wrench *Added: Blood Draw Kit has a side-effect *Added: control keys to modify god mode and free camera speeds using keyboard -/+ keys *Added: heavy bandit armor items *Added: new male hairstyles *Added: weeds, cinder blocks, small rocks, cracks, and an occasional old tire to roads *Added: Heavy bandit armor is equal to iron armor, armor name keys and description added *Added: New eyeball specular texture *Added: Water Particle Limiter in Video Option *Added: sawing sound when placing wood frames *Added: Animation for climbing ladders *Added: Missing (new) stairs variant Added: so all upgrade paths are consistent. *Added: Items and schematic for nailgun parts and some advanced resources *Added: Cooking pot mines *Added: Console output can be scrolled with PageUp / PageDown *Added: Directional thunder & lightning *Added: You can scrap stone tools or leftover concrete/brick blocks *Added: Bleedout buff audio hookup to code, internalBleeding & bleeding *Added: Stunned buff audio code *Added: Stunned audio filter *Added: Blood moon lighting *Added: default eyebrow to male and female bases *Added: Player Exp from killing entities *Added: 6 new maple forest grasses to maple forest. *Added: console comands BuffPlayer, DebuffPlayer, ExportItemIcons, RepairChunkDensity, TeleportPlayer *Added: Snowberry harvesting, crafting and effects *Added: new broken highway section to the wasteland decoration *Added: rough cut wood texture *Added: console commands GetGameStats and SetGameStat *Added: eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, goth eyeshadow and lipstick to female characters *Added: land mines to the wasteland. *Added: commandline argument “-noeac” to disable EAC on Linux/OSX clients *Added: Gunpowder recipe for the workbench *Added: Any kind of food heals you now. *Added: library to school *Added: Command “teleport” which acts on the player issuing the command *Added: Launcher switches to disable EAC on Linux / OSX, disable NativeInput module on Windows. *Added: Console commands for weather indoorFogOff/On and the spectrum command. *Added: UMA texture quality option to video options. *Added: UMA Zombie Texture Caching system. *Added: Support for “required” field in entity spawn groups. *Added: Facial piercings item found in loot and on traders. *Added: Steel upgrade for log spikes. *Added: Launcher option to disable UNET networking. *Added: SystemInfo command to display your current running system info (Can be used to check which graphics device was being used, but there is other useful information in there about memory and CPU info ) *Added: Running shoes can be found in loot and nerdy glasses can be found in loot. *Added: Enable glCore support and Launcher option for GLCore, tooltips for options. Изменено *Changed: Added dtx1 and 5 compression to all atlases as an optimization. Deleted unused water textures *Changed: Optimized lights so they look better and cause less overdraw which will give locations and player placed lights better performance *Changed: overlays may now use named colors such as skin, eye, hair *Changed: UMA creation refactored into one class for all UMA generation *Changed: Body sliders Changed/removed, now muscle and weight control the body proportions *Changed: Adjusted alpha cutout to reduce see through hair and baldness *Changed: Hide poncho now hides chest armors to fix flipping issues *Changed: Metal items and armor are more expensive making repair more viable. *Changed: Rockets now require fuel. *Changed: Default placement rotations of stairs, corners, etc. are now consistent. *Changed: Updated uma standard shader to look identical to standard (specular setup) the artists use so that in game art looks correct *Changed: Removed import animations flag from some clothing models *Changed: values of uma hair shader to match standard shader specular setup *Changed: Deleted old beard textures *Changed: Assigned new beard textures to bearded characters *Changed: Removed color from ball cap so it can be colored in game better and white hats are possible *Changed: Tribal tattoo is white so it can be colored now *Changed: Characters now use the standard shader for eyes which reduces draw calls *Changed: Hair now has working specular *Changed: Planted and decorative tree stages / resources cleaned up *Changed: TNT can be picked up *Changed: Adjusted some holster transitions to reduce sideways guns *Changed: Default color of jeans for male and female custom characters *Changed: Adjusted player editing menu probe intensity and color *Changed: Players eyes were too bloodshot *Changed: Removed stone-tipped crossbow bolts. *Changed: A workbench is required to craft steel tools, and other advanced items. *Changed: Clubs in general are very bad at harvesting but the sledgehammer has gotten a lot better at smashing things. *Changed: Damage on mining tools adjusted. *Changed: Iron ore is not as soft any more. *Changed: Auger and chainsaw do not break as quickly and are more competitive overall. *Changed: The claw hammer is the “iron” upgrade to the stone axe and only requires a forge. *Changed: The wrench is a steel tool, repairs faster than the hammer and can disassemble things. *Changed: Dirt and snow Changed: to granular drops. *Changed: The concrete mixer is made in the workbench but does not require a skill. *Changed: Item and block prices, second pass. *Changed: All red clothing items to a unified tone *Changed: Improved SpawnScouts command *Changed: Scaled characters to fit our new skinny weight. *Changed: Adjusted a few heights of characters. *Changed: Hoe attack rate is much faster, making the hoe much better for clearing grass *Changed: All blocks that used cutout moveable are now on the grass atlas, for less draw calls and a performance increase *Changed: Updated rope texture for cobblestone frames. *Changed: Gain level Exp on skill cap *Changed: Beer is now brewed with a brewery station. Beer is no longer another flavor of coffee, it prevents you from being stunned and gives you unlimited stamina for 60 seconds. *Changed: Zombies spawn from a sleeping position and stand up *Changed: All trees are now defined as multiblocks and support blocks up to likely heights *Changed: New stairs and catwalks have recipes, upgrade paths, repair cost, etc. (except for Board Stairs without railing) *Changed: The nailgun is now an assembled gun. *Changed: Small spikes redesigned *Changed: Updated snowy grass and wasteland brown grass *Changed: Land mines are more powerful, create no chain-reactions, and do almost no terrain damage *Changed: F-keys cannot be bound to actions *Changed: Console key is F2 now *Changed: The “burning” buff from stepping on a campfire ends quickly after stepping off the fire *Changed: Cacti do less damage than big mean spike traps *Changed: The bleeding effect from traps is more informative and does not linger as long *Changed: Cloth blocks like awnings will prevent fall damage *Changed: Log spikes brought in line with block upgrade costs and paths *Changed: CPU optimization on crop and tree growth timers *Changed: Cement mixers and workbenches do not emit heat *Changed: Trees do not grow to full size if planted on meager ground like in a desert or wasteland *Changed: Craftable biome-specific earth blocks unified and they grow appropriate grass types *Changed: Snow is no fertile ground *Changed: The burnt forest isn’t as hot *Changed: Water cools you down a lot more. Beware of getting wet in the cold areas. It should cool you off in the desert now though. *Changed: Dry temp cutoff based on outside temp not core temp. *Changed: More balancing of all explosives. *Changed: Ores and boulders drop iron fragments that need to be scrapped or smelted *Changed: All basic metal resources have a weight of 1. This means a lot of numbers Changed: so please keep an eye on crafting, harvest or upgrade amounts. *Changed: Crossbows require forgedIron to craft so this is also the repair material *Changed: Crafting stations (blocks) do not stack *Changed: Painkillers make you immune to stuns but cost more hydration *Changed: Beds and mattresses prevent falling damage *Changed: Updated mipmaps and textures art to reduce distant tiling of terrain textures *Changed: desert grass sun spectrum and pine forest sun spectrum *Changed: No longer “ending” horde spawns on logout after 30 zombies arrive. The 12 hour timeout will catch the case where people logoff and relog, also this punishes leaving during a horde since the horde starts over when you rejoin. *Changed: Avoiding too much memory allocations on dedi: clearing chunk pools when a player disconnectes *Changed: Armor skills increase much faster. This should be workable now. *Changed: Allow commands to have default permission levels *Changed: Following commands can be used by any user by default now: chunkcache, debugweather, getgameprefs, gettime, help, listplayerids, listthreads, memcl, settempunit *Changed: Hitmask properties for thrown items *Changed: Road decorations to fix multi texture blending problems. *Changed: Grass sub biome in pine forest to dirt sub biome, added hollowed out trees to them *Changed: Added wild grass growing to country dirt roads *Changed: Removed asphalt cracked textures as all asphalt is now cracked everywhere *Changed: The fog of war of 4 instead of 2 chunks are now uncovered around the player. *Changed: Updated green rusty metal, red rusty metal, brown and green tile floors. *Changed: asphalt, forest ground, barnwood textures *Changed: XUI Bindings are now case sensitive. *Changed: Choosing Random Gen from new game will use RWG 5 *Changed: Can no longer pick up land mines once placed. In the future there might be a disarm mini game like lockpicks *Changed: Started adding border mountains to the plains and a few rock spires *Changed: Wasteland sub biomes are now dead grass instead of dirt *Changed: burnt forest sub biomes to dead grass *Changed: wasteland dirt sub biomes to dead grass *Changed: cotton harvest/repair events and recipes to the new harvested items *Changed: Commercial door 3 is prepared for removal of art assets *Changed: Reduce Collider allocations in ApplyExplosionForce.FixedUpdate *Changed: Updated cone with a new shape that has smooth shading *Changed: Aloe plant model. *Changed: Yucca plant model. *Changed: Wood spikes now use rough cut wood texture for non-upgraded ones *Changed: Adjusted enemy audio repeat rates (slower) and loudness (eg. alert vs roam). *Changed: Reduced range and intensity of water particle audio so it doesn’t mask other sounds so much *Changed: Adjusted animal and zombie volume ranges so you can hear them squeal loud enough when you hit them or when they agro you *Changed: Change upgrade path of whiteSidingWoodPanelBurnt1-3 *Changed: Spotlights can now be switch on/off in the game *Changed: Light optimization pass for intensity, range, and overlap *Changed: Emma has new hair *Changed: Dirt sub biomes in the pine forest don’t stand out as much on the map *Changed: All “new” stairs have a flag that should help zombies path over them. *Changed: Yucca plant harvesting Changed: to Yucca fruits *Changed: Stone tools require more small rocks. *Changed: Economy balancing *Changed: Updated Maria character preset to be more appealing *Changed: New sounds hooked up for garage doors *Changed: Adjusted blood moon and snow fog *Changed: Set hornet wing to better alpha values. (Not working on fog yet) *Changed: Increased rain epicness (drop count, opacity, stretch) *Changed: Updated desert wall, wasteland rubble, and wasteland sky/fog/lighting *Changed: Updated curb wasteland textures *Changed: Sub biome in the forest blends better with main biome vegetation *Changed: Updated cotton flower art *Changed: Wooden club + shiv are not repairable and break after use. Repairable weapons or tool do not. *Changed: Updated plains biome art *Changed: Fixed the AudioSource the announcement sounds were pointing to. *Changed: Made garage door sounds louder. *Changed: Forest can randomly be a little colder. *Changed: Wasteland now has extreme temperatures. *Changed: Clothing rebalanced for temperature and wetness protection (details in XML.txt) *Changed: Zombie kill XP and level XP rebalanced. You can make level 2 by “only” killing 8 easy zombies. At level 60 you need 12. *Changed: Made vending sounds louder. *Changed: Made plant pick sfx louder. *Changed: Biome ore distribution rebalanced *Changed: Increased probability and value of precious ore blocks *Changed: Updated the chemistry station recipe to better reflect the block model *Changed: In loot or on traders you can find better items than what you can craft yourself *Changed: Separated “music” from sound effects in environment audio (stingers vs. natural sounds like owls hooting). The audio options slider for music should now affect these. *Changed: Smooth audio volume fade added for indoor/outdoor enclosure volumes (eg. hear rain quieter when you’re indoors) *Changed: If more than 50 items are dropped on a chunk, delete the oldest until there are only 50 again. *Changed: Improved snow shader, cobwebs blend with fog, lighting transitions and shadow transitions throughout the day/night, and increased moon’s sprite brightness *Changed: Rebalanced skill gain. Repairing items and using weapons gets you noticeable increases. *Changed: Assigned AudioSource_Default to the correct AudioSource per category. *Changed: Adjusted crafting perk costs like for concrete *Changed: Raised ambient in the mixer *Changed: Raised impacts and reduced menu sounds. *Changed: Made red and green maples more saturated *Changed: Footstep volumes increased when entity is running, including self *Changed: Blunderbuss is better early on but does not get that much better at high QL. Go get a shotgun. *Changed: Crossbow + Blunderbuss are “medieval era” weapons and require no workbench or wrench. *Changed: All biped corpses (excl chickens) decay in 45s. Others 300s. Their loot moves to the gore block. *Changed: Optimized tree texture compression *Changed: Optimized campfire and forge particles, added Light LOD cutoff for their light sources. *Changed: Reduced weapon switch time in third person. Masked gunjoint in idle animation to reduce guns rotating sideways when switching. Removed idle states in weapon switching so weapons transition without a “middle man” animation influencing them. *Changed: Make ladders stickier *Changed: Made density verification check a bit less hard (density < 0 and none terrain is now allowed). Was a request from the modder *Changed: Increased zombie cop and feral block damage *Changed: Updated blunderbuss, AK-47 and chainsaw art *Changed: Huge update to forest art *Changed: Updated stone texture *Changed: All terrain textures tile every 8 meters instead of every 4, this helps texture tiling on distant terrain *Changed: Buffs can play auto-gender pain or hit sounds *Changed: Updated curb grass and asphalt to match new terrain grass *Changed: Tweaked blood moon visuals *Changed: Adjusted plains fog/sky *Changed: Non threaded HubCellData pregeneration updated to work like the threaded version *Changed: Dedicated servers now use the non threaded HubCellData pregeneration *Changed: Improved cloudy spectrums and fog *Changed: Feral zombies have way less hit points but always run even during the day *Changed: Scrap Cable is no longer used. Mechanical Parts are being used instead. *Changed: Updated water normal map *Changed: Bellows and poncho can be crafted from either animal hide or leather *Changed: Treasure chests may have more actual treasure *Changed: Ore veins can be found by traces of gravel on the surface. Follow them down and you will find iron. Follow the iron and you find everything else. *Changed: Plant fiber garments are not better than cloth ones. *Changed: Removed 2 temporary recipes that are no longer needed. *Changed: A mining helmet is crafted from a football helmet, not a scrap one. *Changed: The hoe is not a very good repair tool. *Changed: Biker boots are the best leather boots you can get. *Changed: The wrench recipe no longer requires a schematic. *Changed: Gravel is a little more stable. *Changed: Added specific temperatures per biome for day 1 weather grace period. Pine Forest 60, Maple Forest 60, Snow 45 and all other biomes 70. *Changed: Removed audio from supply drop parachute opening in the sky. *Changed: Removed Calipers and ToolAndDieSet from treasure chests. *Changed: Recipe searches show results for all workstations with icons. *Changed: Removed un-used old resource deposit coal and nitrate prefabs will be changed to new ones. *Changed: Adjusted crafting time bonus on skills. *Changed: Ore distribution 2.0 + Updated surface ores. All biomes have iron ore and a rare chance for all ores. Each biome has a predominate ore which can be seen in small piles on the surface and found in that biome near bedrock. Special ores per biome are nitrate in snow and wasteland, lead in the maple and pine forests, coal in the plains and burnt forests, and oil shale in the desert. You can also look for light brown gravel spots on the ground or the map and dig down from there to find the resource veins. Clay can be seen as a medium brown spot on the surface. *Changed: Wood ladders can be upgraded to metal ladders *Changed: Flashlights are less common in backpacks. *Changed: Auger blades’ damage won’t degrade from repairs and you can upgrade them. *Changed: Console key is shown in controls menu and now defaults to F1 for compatibility with European keyboards. *Changed: Removed all player spawns from the Navezgane and Random Gen Wastelands.Changed: Reduced crafting time on wood items. *Changed: Traps rebalanced. Barbed wire fences slow enemies, spike traps kill them, log spikes are more durable. *Changed: POI zombies to not be territorial. Note that dogs and bears still give up the chase after a certain amount of time. *Changed: Made most of the corn at the Navezgane farm dead there are still some harvestable corn there to loot. *Changed: Reduced intensity of burning barrel light. *Changed: Gravity on arrows is more realistic. *Changed: The cheaper gunpowder recipe has been moved to the chemistry station. *Changed: The coal torch recipe has been removed. *Changed: Blunderbuss ammo made from iron has been removed. *Changed: The blade of an auger or chainsaw can be recrafted at a workbench. *Changed: Stone layer removed from the desert. *Changed: Updated water textures. *Changed: HubCellData now sent to clients from the server. *Changed: Update iron ore, and lead ore to be more distinguishable. *Changed: Water Particle Limiter is now Water Particle Count. 100% is 100% particles rendering, now, instead of the reverse. And re-organized/moved the slider in the graphics options menu. *Changed: Reduced mouse sensitivity when zoomed. *Changed: Explosives rebalanced (zombie damage not yet working correctly) *Changed: Weather transitions speed increased by 6.5x in order to make MP games more in sync. *Changed: Removed AudioPlayer.cs from p_impact prefabs per Favale request. *Changed: Coal and nitrate can be found in loot. *Changed: Explosion damage rebalanced. *Changed: There are new loading screen images that also reduce memory. *Changed: Updated Navezgane and RGW world thumbnail images. *Changed: Glass has more structural integrity so (small) glass ceilings can be built *Changed: Surface boulders can drop ores other than iron. Исправлено *Fixed: rendering issues on Linux/Mac *Fixed: A falling block’s “stick” event replaces any partial block *Fixed: Servers don’t save time on crash/improper shutdown *Fixed: Player cannot jump in shallow water during crouching *Fixed: Plantfiber and leather hood are rigged to eyes. *Fixed: SWAT helmet clips through female head *Fixed: Jumping animation is glitching when character is in idle state *Fixed: Moon alpha *Fixed: Client’s wellness resets to 100 when their character dies, *Fixed: Minibike horn too quiet *Fixed: Number defining Nailgun’s quality is not placed centrally. *Fixed: Minibike causing insane damage to players, once it was hit by spikes *Fixed: Queued tooltips and sounds display after quitting and starting a different game. *Fixed: Medicine skill effects do not show on items or buffs *Fixed: Tracking waypoint does not work properly. *Fixed: Debug string zombie name in description of “I’m a Lumberjack an I’m Okay” challenge. *Fixed: Removed blood splatter on respawn *Fixed: Perk level 0 so that a perk displays what it currently does before you buy it *Fixed: Ballcap uses faceted lighting *Fixed: Bad UV’s on vertical low quality water *Fixed: Sneaking status and hitpoints indicator appear on the black screen after death. *Fixed: Environment – Mining Helmet flashlight’s bulb is not bright when flashlight is on and player sits on the Minibike. *Fixed: Sounds pause when game is paused *Fixed: Wood Log Spike’s collider is too big *Fixed: Not able to jump on block while in water *Fixed: Changing music volume in settings is not smooth between 0-100% *Fixed: Underwater soundFX *Fixed: Ranged gunshot sound played when game starts if equipped *Fixed: Movement fade removed from non-weapon crosshair *Fixed: Unnecessary prompt when trying to disassemble weapon on reloading. *Fixed: Sneaking status and hitpoints indicator appear on the black screen after death. *Fixed: Yucca Plant have low quality textures and strange rotation problems. *Fixed: FP – UI – Buffwindow disappears when clicking on buff after inspecting item. *Fixed: Reentering session with active crafting causes crafted item SFX to be audible outside of crafting menu. *Fixed: Minibike’s name does not update *Fixed: Grammatical error in Raphael’s Treasure Map quest *Fixed: Misleading Buckshot description *Fixed: Breath Hold Attribute is not mentioned is Athletics Skill description *Fixed: Typo in “Nail some chicks” challenge description *Fixed: Typo in “Nurse you back to health” challenge description *Fixed: Missing space in “Nail some chicks” challenge description *Fixed: Missing skill in the Leather Tanning book description *Fixed: CORN BREAD and MOLDY BREAD float above character’s hand *Fixed: Redundant dot in Iron Leg Armor text *Fixed: Glow around player when fog is in transition *Fixed: Audio base volume on object types *Fixed: Moon cycle *Fixed: Wood Poles Can Block Zombies *Fixed: Player cannot jump in shallow water during crouching *Fixed: Zombies have a chance of walking on one leg *Fixed: Zombies have incorrect dismemberment animation while stunned and lying on the ground *Fixed: Iron Boots textures are black in the character preview menu *Fixed: Sounds repeating when hitting escape *Fixed: Missing last bullet sound on semi-autos *Fixed: Semi-auto empty clip sound playing when holding fire button down *Fixed: Medicine skill effects don’t show on items or buffs *Fixed: Swimming sounds added for all entities *Fixed: Player may have endless coal supplied by destroying and rebuilding burned blocks *Fixed: Minibike Chassis can be placed inside other objects *Fixed: Minibike Chassis may hover in the air when placed at the top of grass or other plants *Fixed: Damage amounts in UI for weapons not consistent *Fixed: Character – Iron Boots textures are black in the character preview menu *Fixed: Auger and chainsaw do not receive perk bonus *Fixed: Quick looting icon overlaps with names of some containers in Looting Tab *Fixed: Character’s hair has no shadow *Fixed: When Crawling Zombie gets hit with certain weapons, it stops moving along with animation reset *Fixed: Gun fire on swapping ak47 during reload, Rocket Launcher not playing sounds after a rocket reload, & fast weapon switch not playing first firing sound *Fixed: Red outline when placing object in invalid location *Fixed: Removed oversized flare from flashlight. *Fixed: Grass shadows *Fixed: Particle distance size on flashlight being too large. *Fixed: Broken icons for vitamins and herbal antibiotics Fixed. *Fixed: End table furniture blocks having cloth particles. *Fixed: Removed car battery from damaged car frame model. *Fixed: Mined materials drop small fragment meshes instead of sacks. *Fixed: Lvl 1 Wooden Door clipping wall at open resting position on damage states. *Fixed: InvalidCastException, when another player has arrows in toolbelt and scrolls through them *Fixed: Minibike shakes in the water *Fixed: Chicken does not properly interact with the water surface *Fixed: Biome audio transitions are smoother & dusk/dawn stingers clipping when crossing biome borders *Fixed: Worn Boots clip into character’s model *Fixed: Player kills shown as “player died” in chat *Fixed: NRE at XuiC_TipWindow.OpenTipWindow. *Fixed: Some archetypes were of the wrong group *Fixed: Wood Frame Exploit from harvesting debris. *Fixed: clients not ragdolling after death animation. *Fixed: clients not animating after ragdoll on server. *Fixed: Misleading Buckshot description *Fixed: Missing space in “Nail some chicks” challenge description *Fixed: Basic clothes clip through each other and through armors *Fixed: Corrupted UMA body model after death *Fixed: LOC FR / DE /ES fix Placeholders displayed in blocks and items *Fixed: Possibility to kill a player in Creative Multiplayer *Fixed: After falling footsteps are not audible for a couple seconds *Fixed: Wood Window does not generate glass. *Fixed: Deprecated “scrapable” properties removed from recipes. *Fixed: Pressure Plate Resource Exploit – report from forum *Fixed: Water Cook Times Are Inconsistent *Fixed: Fix landing sound not playing when jumping in place. *Fixed: Moon lighting against bright skies *Fixed: Torch sound playing when under water *Fixed: Global temperatures, clouds, and precipitation now obey biome rules (eg. not ever cold in the desert & won’t snow… unless you climb extremely high ) *Fixed: Set keystone impact overlay repeat rate to 3.0 seconds matching sound *Fixed: Synchronized skinning sfx. *Fixed: During Gameplay, Loot/Item Pickup Becomes Difficult Up Close *Fixed: Death Scene Camera can clip through zombies *Fixed: Wood Poles Can Block Zombies *Fixed: Single player thunder playing every time the game is unpaused after thunder has played at least once in gameplay. *Fixed: cactus damage infliction on MP client playing twice per hit. *Fixed: Attacking near border of ground tiles doesn’t show durability bar *Fixed: Destroyed loot containers never dropping their contents when destroyed *Fixed: Colored items are missing their color overlay in crafting menus. *Fixed: Tool Tips Disrupt Gameplay & Cause Player to Pause. *Fixed: Minibike IndexOutOfRangeException: Array index is out of range *Fixed: Selected item from inventory may persist in the location of crosshair. *Fixed: Bedroll and things around it are blurry when placing your bedroll *Fixed: Cobblestone ramps may change rotation when upgraded to concrete *Fixed: Leather tanning does not mention it is required to scrap leather items *Fixed: Repositioned hold for generic parcel item. (Ryan) *Fixed: Cotton Has No Description *Fixed: Conduit blocks give more IRON after being destroyed by an explosion *Fixed: Door frame blocks cannot be hit by ranged weapons *Fixed: Incorrect animation of breaking down Mushrooms and Mushroom02 *Fixed: Supply crate may land out of the user’s reach *Fixed: Switching to bow from any slot in toolbelt causes the arrow to appear unattached to the weapon *Fixed: Metaltrussing LOD is too short, makes you believe certain blocks float *Fixed: Negative kill count on player list with kills > 32767 *Fixed: Hide helmet was making male players cross-eyed. *Fixed: No console scrolling when manually scrolling up *Fixed: Treasure quest loot can fall through terrain *Fixed: When the Minibike has blocks above it, it flies up when player is coming back to its chunk *Fixed: Nailguns are treated like bows for collision purposes. *Fixed: Hold fire until weapon loops, hit escape, let go of fire button, press fire button, and hit escape again in a very rapid order causes looping audio on weapon forever until exit game *Fixed: Shadow clipping on gun flashlights *Fixed: Improved framerate when disrupting lots of water *Fixed: Short cutoff on sounds being played in world *Fixed: Hair shader missing specular values *Fixed: Servers don’t save time on crash/improper shutdown *Fixed: Wrong string displayed when harvesting / picking up blocks *Fixed: Character’s model is catapulted during death animation *Fixed: Forge tooltip shows up when anyone else near you discovers a forge. *Fixed: Using Eat/Read Function in Backpack Makes Craft Noise. *Fixed: Sneaking status is changing rapidly *Fixed: Pass N’ Gas Index Out Of Range Missing Chunk *Fixed: Player can be ejected in the air while climbing on the terrain *Fixed: Player is ejected in the air to a high altitude when jumping on the seat of Minibike *Fixed: Character is sent flying after jumping on another player *Fixed: Toolbelt transform duping for placeable items *Fixed: Added “Branch_legacy” shape to replace any blocks using the old voxel tree branch shape which did not tile and caused Z-fighting when stacked. (Ryan) *Fixed: Reset opaque atlas back to crunched texture format *Fixed: BlockTextureAtlases asset bundle has grown from 69mb to 393mb in latest merge. *Fixed: Wrong reference on the firstAidLarge buff info. *Fixed: Basic clothes clip through each other and through armors. *Note that there is no way to stop the iron gloves from clipping the hazmat shirt, and the hide armor clips too without some redesigns. *Fixed: Switching to bow from any slot in toolbelt causes the arrow to appear unattached to the weapon *Fixed: all new female hairs *Fixed: You Can Loot cntCabinetOldCNRRound In The Diner Even Though It Doesn’t Have Doors *Fixed: Placing a complete pistol in a lit forge eats the weapon *Fixed: Curb blocks had no destroy event *Fixed: Wooden Burnt roof panel uses square block *Fixed: Adjusted icon for the fertilizer. *Fixed: Low quality pistols are not quite so bad any more. *Fixed: Inconsistency inside Skills Tabs *Fixed: Nailgun has grey layer over it *Fixed: goggle spec and scrap iron spec overlay & deleted unused texture *Fixed: UMA Character standing on death and laying down on respawn *Fixed: Multiples of Day 49 do not spawn feral hordes *Fixed: Chat not scrolling *Fixed: Incorrect particles are displayed after hitting Yucca Plant and Aloe Vera Plant *Fixed: Player’s view is switched to 3rd person after respawn if character died by fall damage while being on Minibike *Fixed: Hornets can fly under the water *Fixed: Jump’s VO is audible even when falling *Fixed: Particles of waterfalls are visible only for host players *Fixed: Rework the friendly fire settings. *Fixed: Character crouch animation is desynchronized after reconnecting to session *Fixed: Football helmet lighting issue *Fixed: Rework the friendly fire settings. *Fixed: Low quality water z-fighting on steps *Fixed: Fire on zombies have no audio *Fixed: water stuck in hatches *Fixed: broken material on zombie arlene *Fixed: Not able to craft steel tools with workbench. *Fixed: Campfire / Forge Recipe List Index Requires Activation. *Fixed: Character’s standing up and crouching animations are looped after exiting the stealth mode and evoking any menu simultaneously *Fixed: Zombies’ bodies move slightly to the left when they fall down stunned *Fixed: Nitrate Powder disappears after placing it in smelting socket *Fixed: Rework the friendly fire settings. *Fixed: Auto-Tools don’t show block health bar when using on block you are standing on *Fixed: 3rd person item holster/unholster turn items sideways. Note: the magnum, pistol sack and smg were Fixed. *Fixed: Character standing after changing any piece of gear by other player *Fixed: Character’s Minibike pose persists after being hit and dismounting *Fixed: Character with Character tab open is seen standing when crouched *Fixed: Character may not hold handlebar when driving *Fixed: Character not ragdolling on death in some cases *Fixed: Minibike radial menu horn honked by client in MP game *Fixed: Player is able to turn with Minibike while its Handlebars are broken *Fixed: Crafting timer shows negative values *Fixed: blurry corn *Fixed: Grammatical error, “Collect 2 Ear of corn” *Fixed: Wood log spikes stage 1 cannot be repaired *Fixed: Wood Frame missing upgrade sound in 1st stage *Fixed: Sprained leg and broken leg buffs stack *Fixed: Potted plants drop dirt fragments on destruction *Fixed: Not able to craft a lot of items with workbench (again) *Fixed: Rain audio clipping up/down *Fixed: Dupe Exploit. *Fixed: Fix problem that zombies hit you from 20 meters away on dedis *Fixed: female shaggy hair 02 slot *Fixed: Removed references to non-existing damage types *Fixed: Texture references to non-existing materials *Fixed: Stacknumber property does not work for blocks. *Fixed: Male shaggy hair 02 and hat hair *Fixed: Updated long pomp hair so it works *note that it has bugs and is positioned incorrectly, I already have a bug for it. *Fixed: Character status becomes reset after quitting and rejoining the game session *Fixed: Removed obsolete item properties *Fixed: The antibiotics effect makes you immune to dysentery *Fixed: White-skinned characters have dark-skinned hands *Fixed: Iron Helmet corrupts characters face *Fixed: Bug where blood moon horde would be skipped entirely if the max zombie count was reached. *Fixed: Volume was too high for rain & thunder *Fixed: Mining Cap is way too Reflective *Fixed: Hide leg armor hides clothing so it doesn’t clip *Fixed: normals and tangents on male and female base mesh so normal maps are rendered properly. *Fixed: Grass cutout fade at distance *Fixed: Client’s trader window is not showing the proper list. *Fixed: Male asian face to have normal maps *Fixed: Gravel roads show patches of asphalt_crack *Fixed: Player will clip into ground when standing still for 10 seconds *Fixed: Wood Ramps disappear when logging out then back in to game (also reloading the chunk ) *Fixed: Visual ammo creating / duping (count of 0) *Fixed: treePlantedMountainPine6m, drops spruce seeds *Fixed: Labeled Storage Crates will not place in correct direct on top view of crate *Fixed: Poles turn white when falling, after it has snowed *Fixed: block #617 whiteSidingWoodPanelBurnt6/T_Mesh_B_00 will not upgrade *Fixed: Door damage audio playing too loud *Fixed: Added more distance to pain and death creature audio *Fixed: problem that placed plant (f.e. corn) was sometimes rotated wrong to the ground *Fixed: Mushrooms do not appear to be spawning in caves in RWG *Fixed: green mipping on dead pine branch *Fixed: gap in Diner 2 poi aka bob’s cafe *Fixed: wrongly rotated sinks in apartments *Fixed: Stencil image of hands showing inside cold breath *Fixed: Jim’s car lot is too easy to break in *Fixed: Ammo HUD not showing anymore *Fixed: Error in NetPackageChunk for clients in MP *Fixed: Some doors are given back to the player upon destruction *Fixed: Harvest amount is not calculated correctly for multiblock crops *Fixed: Max health number does not update after wellness boost. *Fixed: Water surfaces are not seen when head goes underwater *Fixed: NRef in Skill.AddExperience on dedicated server *Fixed: Fix “Stairs” model. Textures do not display correctly on some areas. *Fixed: Wood logs were shiny *Fixed: Road signs are terrain decorations so they adjust to smoothed terrain *Fixed: Infinite meat and hides exploit *Fixed: POI Cabin Has Invisible Window Plug *Fixed: Stretched rain transition time up 10x longer so it’s not popping on/off so much *Fixed: Added thunder and rain back into indoor occlusion *Fixed: Replaced legacy female hair bun with new one that has alpha hairs instead of a solid mesh *Fixed: Helen’s hat hair in the preview window *Fixed: wooden stairs with no railing collision. You can build upwards by aiming at the top step. *Fixed: Fix glass in fog (window02, car03, transparent blocks like on the hospital, glass on commercial doors) *Fixed: Fix purple in dark corners (Ambient color is no longer a color, but just an intensity) *Fixed: Corrupted Item Icons *Fixed: Added toolbelt message when inventory is full and you try to pickup an item. *Fixed: Flipped vision when AA is on/off or crouching with Night Vision goggles on *Fixed: Material memory leak when setting object light levels *Fixed: Zombies don’t play their proper stun animation. *Fixed: Running zombies may remain standing after death *Fixed: Zombies slide and or rotate when knocked down *Fixed: Rain audio playing in main menu *Fixed: Rain audio not pausing when game is paused *Fixed: Player planted corn plants disappear when the hit the final growth stage *Fixed: Antibiotics do not cure infection in the second stage as stamina drain continues. *Fixed: Custom Plant Pick SFX. *Fixed: Several items (iron pick, flashlight, etc) were not playing a sound when used at 0 durability. *Fixed: XP value of crafting gas from oil shale adjusted *Fixed: Garden Hoe yields incredibly fast mining tools skill *Fixed: UMA Character Customization Window bug *Fixed: Wrong environment temperature reported to body temperature sim *Fixed: Constant rain in burnt forest *Fixed: Constant 60 byte heap allocations in weather list – Code optimization *Fixed: Optimization of ChunkGameObjectLayer.FadeIn removed (not used) *Fixed: MeshGenerator.CalculateLight() temp array moved to class variable – code optimization *Fixed: Telegraph pole poi is too prolific in the wastelands RG *Fixed: Index is out of range RWG *Fixed: burnt forest ground impact sounds *Fixed: ERR Block spam caused by 2 joining car prefabs in Navezgane @1904,810 *Fixed: Some cabinet doors are darker than others *Fixed: Water reflections *Fixed: Nail gun assembly window preview *Fixed: Pistol assembly window preview *Fixed: NRE – unfriend an offline friend. *Fixed: Trader’s not stocking the first time on Dedicated servers. *Fixed: Living sounds (eg. Hornet buzz) not playing on clients in MP games *Fixed: Missing sound when picking up dropped items *Fixed: Character Screen has text overlap with long character name. *Fixed: Reverted to safe version of mix. Boosted VO +3. This should be corrected by ducking later. *Fixed: Yucca Fruit will not auto stack in toolbelt *Fixed: Harvest event on bedframe *Fixed: animalHideLegArmor does not poof when being equipped. Does not display right but it’s less broken. *Fixed: Pistol/Magnum assembly screen is broken *Fixed: null reference when p2p client grabs a frame *Fixed: Duping method using scrapping amounts > stacksize. *Fixed: Fix alpha in fog (burnt zombie smoke + gamma and fog density fixes to SkyboxFog & Alpha shader) *Fixed: a15b48 rwg poi issues *Fixed: a15 rwg floating cabin *Fixed: Enter game, use a light, enter *new* game, takes 2 tries to turn on light (eg. mining helmet light) *Fixed: NRE/Argument exception on opening character screen *Fixed: Several missing localization entries *Fixed: Metral Truss Ramp Id #1914 makes walls transparent *Fixed: Assembly screen is broken *Fixed: Duping method using scrapping amounts > stacksize. *Fixed: Both Spotlights Face The Same Direction On All Compass Points *Fixed: Player is able to upgrade blocks without required resources *Fixed: Death animation may not be displayed for other players *Fixed: Wood Frame Exploit from harvesting debris (from forum) *Fixed: Auger and Chainsaw cause NRE when used. *Fixed: Tweaked brass faucet textures to regain lost color from PBL lighting switch *Fixed: Added collision to glass pane prefab *Fixed: Durability bar of zombie corpse may be displayed, when hitting the zombie for the first time *Fixed: Map can be scrolled outside its borders *Fixed: Crawler keeps climbing an obstacle when hunting instead of attacking it *Fixed: Upgrade icon stays as crosshair when opening backpack while upgrading *Fixed: Players may respawn in fallout zone if bedroll was close to the area and spawn near bed option was selected *Fixed: Items wielded by character clip with their model when aimed at the ground *Fixed: Most of the minibike stats in Minibike Assemble Menu are not updated. *Fixed: Character incorrectly sits on Minibike when viewed from another player’s perspective *Fixed: Third person view of player on minibike is off *Fixed: Character’s walking animation is unappealing while crouching and looking up *Fixed: Animation of looking down with 2 hand weapons is corrupted while crouched *Fixed: The player teleports to the highest block above him after quitting the game via the Pause Menu right after the jump *Fixed: Dupe exploit with teleport *Fixed: Dropped torch renders in front of everything *Fixed: preview collision is only 1 meter *Fixed: Dropped magnum always stand on its grip *Fixed: No pickup prompt for several items *Fixed: Perishton contains chunk(s) that breaks terrain generation *Fixed: Slow weather transition when re-entering a game *Fixed: Nailgun audio too loud *Fixed: Reflective material bleeding through grass and grass flickering as you move during rain *Fixed mouse bindings do not show up if action already has a keyboard binding (and vice versa) *Fixed: UMA Characters losing texture after alt-tab or when teleporting in from far away. *Fixed: Fog and weather transitions smoothed out with no popping/ticking *Fixed: Removed from rg mixer wasteland hub and duplicate wasteland and plains biome definitions resulting in too many cars in rg wasteland areas *Fixed: Distance for looting corpses and nests is less than for other containers. *Fixed: Weather values incorrect. *Fixed: Updated the descriptions of craftable grass blocks and several clothing items. *Fixed: Updated the descriptions of the concrete perk and the cement item *Fixed: Too Many Beakers From Air Drops *Fixed: Added stone “side textures” to clay. No more dirty spots on cliff sides. *Fixed: Cotton plant alpha is not matching the plant. *Fixed: Weather not updating quickly when you move more than 20 meters in 1 frame *Fixed: Catwalk wedge upgrades rotated the wrong way *Fixed: Shovels are no longer better melee weapons than axes. *Fixed: No weather on dedicated servers. *Fixed: Tracked players are now saved so you can quit and rejoin a game and the tracked players will persist. *Fixed: Fog indoors is too strong *Fixed: Set doppler to zero on creatures and screamer audio source prefabs. *Fixed: Duping with 2 people using containers. *Fixed: Cobblestone ramp stair frame causes block face to be removed. *Fixed: Stability problem in army barracks roof building. *Fixed: Several blocks were dropping themselves on harvest. *Fixed: Mac OS rendering flipped with AA on. *Fixed: Hornets had very shiny wings. *Fixed: Some cabinet doors are darker than others. *Fixed: Flipped screen with night vision and blood splatter on screen. *Fixed: Cars not getting snowed on and industrial glass transparent issue. *Fixed: Low horizon sky artifacts seen from atop a mountain. *Fixed: Explosion damage given to entities: in code the wrong xml tag DamageEntities was taken. Replaced it with EntityDamage that is used in xml. *Fixed: Concussive protection does not help against explosives. *Fixed: Explosion running multiple times for each entity depending on collider count. *Fixed: It is not possible to loot an animal in shallow water. *Fixed: Partially Rendered Hornet Bodies. *Fixed: When cancelling a bow shot, the animation has no lag and looks proper. *Fixed: When shooting a bow, the player animation matches the bow animation. *Fixed: Zombies seem to get stuck running in place and spin in circles. *Fixed: Zombies rubberband on dedi, when you are above a cluster of them. *Fixed: Zombies randomly attack the air. *Fixed: Reflections flipping upside down from object placement + optimization of material copies in this code. *Fixed: UMA texture quality change displays missing textures for Hazmat. *Fixed: Expertise exploit for upgrading tools via not completely upgrading. *Fixed: Investigate unknown particle effect. *Fixed: Some cabinet doors are darker than others. *Fixed: Fix pinecone sapling shader/material to receive fog. *Fixed: The steel shovel is the best stone mining tool. *Fixed: Animal killing blows sometimes grant bonus harvest yield. *Fixed: Fixed up explosion code. Zombies get hit-per-collider, players get hit with explosion damage only once. *Fixed: RWG games may freeze on creation. *Fixed: Flashlight assembled with another weapon part wont separate normally as other parts that are joined. *Fixed: Null reference when returning to burning minibike and opening its menu. *Fixed: Repairing firearms costs less QL degradation than repairing tools. *Fixed: Many recipes that say Scrap Iron are misleading. *Fixed: Some buffs like Infection1 are not curable the GUI buff goes away but not the character screen. Server.Config *Changed: Console key is shown in controls menu and now defaults to F1 for compatibility with European keyboards. *We now have PlayerKillingMode which replaces Friendly Fireand offers more options than the checkmark for FF ** ** Моддинг и утилиты We’ve replaced the old create world main menu button with a new one called ‘Editor Tools’. Under it you will find a new utility we call the ‘Random Gen World Previewer’. You can use it to see what a seed may look like including: *The dispersion of the included biome types in the rgmixer.xml file *The dispersion of the included city, town, rural and wilderness locations in the rgmixer.xml file *The general topography of the world as set in the rgmixer.xml file The Random Gen World Previewer’ has 2 input windows one for the game seed name and one for the preview size, 1 is the fastest. You can click the refresh button to see the current preview which reloads the most recent saved version of the rgmixer.xml. Note: It can take a little while to appear depending on your pc and the preview size. Once the preview appears the controls include: *Zoom in and out with the Mouse wheel. *Pan using Mouse 1 hold and drag. *Tilt to see the height with mouse 2 hold and drag. Here is a color chart to help understand what color represents what biome. Note: We have plans to improve and augment the controls and features of the this and add other modding tools in future updates. Известные проблемы *Known issue: Auger, chainsaw and nailgun use the Gun Smithing crafting skill and the blunderbuss Weapon Smithing. *Known Issue: Sometimes trader protection volumes can be in the wrong location protecting a random poi or piece of land. *Known Issue: Duping using zombies *Known Issue: UMA zombies have incorrect hitbox when stunned on the ground. *Known Issue: Occasional drowning on land. *Known issue: UMA zombies are missing the HeadGore bone, this needs to be added to correctly show the flesh cap on the neck when the head is removed) *Known issue: Linux/Mac have black textures on several clothing items. Известные сбои *OSX: Game crashing on startup if multiple monitors are attached and not set to mirrored *Linux: Graphics corruption on some GPUs *Windows: Game crashing after entering a game on old NVIDIA drivers (34x series) Возможные решения *Switch to the GLCore renderer in the game launcher (see below) *Windows only: Try the 32 Bit engine from the game launcher (see below) *Clean up old game data (e.g. from the “Tools” tab in the game launcher) Отобразить лаунчер игры *Open the Steam client *Switch to the Games Library *Right click “7 Days to Die” and select “Show Game Launcher” If any of the above issues are fixed by one of the above options, please report in the PC Support Forum Section of the forum. If none of these help use the PC Bugs Forum Section and post your problems, make sure to read the sticky thread about bug reporting first though! Категория:Версии